Why little brats like you shouldn't be left alone
by TheTeaKing
Summary: "Eren can be sweet as chocolate and beautiful... and he's brainless as well. One thing for sure, he can cry like a baby." -Levi's statement on his own complaint report.


**Copyright: All the characters belong to Isayama Hajime.**

 **You. Has. Been. Warned.**

 **Anyways, hope you enjoy this.**

Everyone stared. They were staring at a particular distressed titan shifter and a pissed off shorter midge- ahem- Captain.

"Jaegar."

"S-sir?" Eren felt his legs shake.

Captain Levi stared at Eren, hard. He was drenched with soapy water, half of the bucket hanging off his head. Soap suds decorated his face, making him look like Levi-clause.

"S-sir I-"

"Enough of that bullshit. Let's get going."

And with that, Levi hauled Eren away by the back of his jacket. Eren let himself be dragged by his superior, his face twisted into that of a mere surprised little kid. The whole Scouting Legion watched in amazement as the shorter raven haired man dragged the taller boy as if he was nothing but a sleeping blanket.

Of course being Levi, he didn't even give three shits at the stares being thrown in his direction. Hell, he didn't even as much as get a glimpse of those filthy brats. So what if he didn't bother to get his bucket-sunhat off of his head along with the remaining shards of his dignity?

Apparently, the brat had carried a whole bucket full of soapy water to where his Heichou was and managed to trip on his clumsy titan legs. Of course Eren didn't see his Captain. The bucket just had to land on Levi and the shorter man instantly felt himself being washed away along with his pride. That also being in front of the whole Scouting Legion he was slaving to clean the entire base.

When he reached the door, Levi turned around and gave everyone his super-fabulous death glare. Which still didn't fail to scare the wits out of everyone even with the soapy beard. "Get back to cleaning, brats." He huffed. "I'll expect the place to look spotless when I get back. If not, your punishment will be more severe than it already will be."

Levi turned around, almost tossing Eren to the wall before he stalked off, the bucket moving from side to side. Everyone could hear the protests coming from Eren along with a grumpy "Shut up" from Heichou which silenced the brat completely.

After he left, everyone turned to look at one another and ended up gulping. _Poor Eren…_

 _All except Jean._

 _He just neighed._

When Eren showed up for lunch that afternoon, he looked like he was scarred for life as well as oddly… satisfied.

Currently, he was sitting on the rooftop looking at the stars. "How are you doing mom? Everything great up there huh?" Eren sighed. It's been four years since the Colossal douchebag breached wall Maria. A lot of things had changed since then. Eren had evolved into a titan shifter as well as got a glorious ass whooping from his Heichou in the courtroom. Apart from that, Levi's squad is more demanding as usual as well as Heichou himself had mutated into an even more snarky and hostile creature. If he didn't know better, Levi would certainly make a good 1-meter class Titan himself. A grumpy and clean one at that.

'Don't get me wrong, sometimes Heichou can be so cuddly and sweet when he's in a good mood.' Eren thought back to what happened this morning. His Heichou had 'punished' him in ways which no other little boy should hear or see. Eren felt a blush darken his cheeks. He sighed contently.

His relationship with Heichou is complicated. Sometimes Levi leaves him hanging, feeling like he doesn't care. Other times Eren would feel like killing himself for feeling that way when his lover surprises him with kisses. Eren couldn't ask for anything better. He understood why Levi is like the way he is. It really hurts him whenever he thinks about his superior's anguish.

Now, Levi may seem like a man with no regrets. He may seem like he doesn't care. But deep down… he still doesn't care. Not about things that never mattered. But he can't say the same for Eren though. He found himself caring about his brat more than he'd cared about anyone else after Farlan and Isabel.

Ever since the first time he met Eren; which was when he saved him and that blonde coconut headed kid, Arnie? Arlen? …Oh its Armin, -he felt somehow connected to the teal eyed little imp. Levi felt fascinated that a mere boy could stir these feelings inside him.

He found Eren on the rooftop, looking up at the sky. Eren never ceased to amaze Levi. His determination and enthusiasm was what that keeps humanity at ease now. Eren is the last hope of humanity while he himself is the strength. There's a saying, 'After all, what's strength without hope?' in which Levi can in fact relate to himself with Eren.

"Oi brat." Eren turned to look at Levi, his tear filled eyes immediately lighting up at the sight of his Heichou. "I expected to find you up here." He stalked over to where Eren was and sat next to him. Eren looked back up into the sky.

"Were you crying?" Levi chuckled softly. Eren backed away, wiping at his eyes. "N-no Heichou. I was just…" He sighed. "I'm a monster after what happened all those years. I couldn't save mom. Half of our comrades died because I made the wrong choice the last expedition. I…" He trailed off, looking at his feet blushing. He felt Levi's cold and slender fingers under his chin and lift his face closer to his.

Levi sighed. The little brat must be hurting so bad. He can't blame him though. It's only natural to feel like this. Levi had his moments too. He took Eren's face in both of his hands. "Eren." He said. Eren looked up into Levi's steely gaze. "You're not a monster. You were only doing what you thought was right. That's how it should be. It's not your fault you couldn't save your mom. Your mom wouldn't want you to carry this burden on your shoulders." Levi said. "So fuck everything that's making you sad. Get back up and fight against these disgraces we call Titans. Mikasa will be there alongside you. So will Armin. Everyone will be there."

"Would you be there with me, Levi?" Levi's heart skipped a beat at the sound of his name rolling of his tongue. He leaned closer to Eren and smiled at him. "Always." Eren smiled back goofily. "Will you be there, cleaning and polishing everything you see?" This was unexpected of this once troubled kid. Levi glared at him in disbelief and huffed. "Good god Jaegar I will certainly be behind you, kicking your ass if you messed up next time!" He exclaimed, making the brat laugh. Levi smiled.

He wouldn't care if he'd have to repeatedly say things like this to Eren if that meant it would make him feel better. He certainly wouldn't.

Eren smiled at Levi and hugged him. "Thanks Heichou." He huddled into Levi's shirt. "Yea sure, brat." Eren looked up at Levi, his eyes sparkling. Levi couldn't resist but he grabbed Eren's face and kissed the hell out of him. Eren made a surprised sound but soon melted against his Heichou.

They pulled away gasping for breath, cheeks red. "You know Heichou, I could get used to this." That earned him a flick on his forehead. Levi and Eren stood up, getting ready to head back inside. Of course the brat had to be clumsier than this morning and he lost his footing, falling over the edge of the roof. "AH!"

Levi turned around in shock, just in time to hear the disastrous flash of thunder along with the burning of the steam. He came face to face with Eren's titan form, it's nose just barely reaching over the roof. Levi just stood there, staring at Eren's titan, his face monotone. If anyone looked closely, they would see an angry vein popping in his head.

It wasn't enough though. Half of the building behind him collapsed, making a large number of civilians' scream. The titan shifter gave a nervous sound.

If looks could kill, Levi would've probably frozen all the planets in the solar system, including the sun.

"Run, you stupid brat."

The whole night, everybody inside the walls could hear the giant footsteps of Eren, and they saw him running away to save his life from a furious Captain who chased after the poor kid on his 3DMG, his feet just itching to land a good one on that kid's ass.


End file.
